


Intoxicated

by ChocoSMBondage



Series: Domestic [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Gag, HAHA why, Handcuffs, Lube, M/M, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Pole, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sex maching, ballgag, blindfold, dancing pole, dildo, retired skaters, secret room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSMBondage/pseuds/ChocoSMBondage
Summary: Yuri has been wanting to try out a few of his kinks. So does Victor.“Victor, there is something I have always wanted to try out. Would you… Do it, for me?”With half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, Yuri had moved from his side to full on straddle Victor. He used his free hand to push his hair back while licking his lips. The other hand was on Victor’s chest, as a means to hold the Russian down. Erotic~“For you, I am always willing to do anything.”The Russian whispered barely audible as he took in the sight of his slightly aroused lover. The bulge that was visible through the slacks that Yuri had worn. With a slight shiver, Yuri rubbed himself against Victor’s abdomen, avoiding going too far down to the aching hard-on of the older man.“Then…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get this out of my system. I had this idea and wanted to use this scene for a while but just could not write it out. But yes, it is finally done.
> 
> Have fun Reading and Happy New Year!!

Victor was trembling in delight as he entered the room. He could still remember the request that his lover had moments before.

 

_“Victor, there is something I have always wanted to try out. Would you… Do it, for me?”_

With half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, Yuri had moved from his side to full on straddle Victor. He used his free hand to push his hair back while licking his lips. The other hand was on Victor’s chest, as a means to hold the Russian down. _Erotic~_

“For you, I am always willing to do anything.”

The Russian whispered barely audible as he took in the sight of his slightly aroused lover. The bulge that was visible through the slacks that Yuri had worn. With a slight shiver, Yuri rubbed himself against Victor’s abdomen, avoiding going too far down to the aching hard-on of the older man.

_“Then…”_

Pulling himself out of memory lane, Victor stopped in front of a secret hidden room. It was installed for cases such as this. Victor took a deep breathe before looking away, counting prime numbers. The sight before him was enough to awake his arousal and ready to pounce on the unsuspecting younger man.

Drowning in the sight, it reminded him of his birthday. That day, Yuri had stepped out of his comfort zone and ended up riding Victor so hard, he was wrung completely dry. _Such a beast. Such a beauty. My one and only succubus._

 

This time, as per Yuri’s requested, Victor had left Yuri handcuffed to their dancing pole. Instead of just blindfolding the younger man, Victor had gagged him with his favorite red ball gag and tied his legs apart. With his legs spread wide, Yuri was lowered onto a sex machine.

The machine was moving at a slow and agonizing pace. It was keep Yuri sensitive and stimulated but not have him orgasm as a result of it.

 

_“Mmm… hah…mpmm…” Victor could hear his whimpers and moans from the distance._

His pink and delectable nipples had weighted nipple clamps attached, to further stimulate the poor randy brunet. His skin has turned flushed while his arousal was ‘angry’. It had a ring at the base and a glass catheter through the urethra.

The cooling glass was pressed against his prostate as an added pressure while the dildo of the sex machine was angled to lightly scrap against the prostate.

 _It is not enough –_ Victor could hear those low and hoarse whispers of his lover when he was unsatisfied. He could not help but feel his bulge twitch through his jeans.

 

As per his husband’s wishes, Victor left Yuri to complete some errands. Even though it would be for a short while, Yuri wanted to enjoy the sensation of being pounded by a sex machine and left alone, waiting for his _Owner_ to return _with more._

As the door was left wide open, anyone could have walked in on the mouth-watering and enticing sight. Anyone that went by the name: Victor Nikiforov, of course. _No one should ever see this, except for me._

Now that Victor was back, he grabbed the abandoned remote from the table that had their lube and condoms. He gave a quick smirk and turned the dial up, a notch at a time.

The sudden increase in speed and thrusts startled Yuri as he grabbed onto the pole, trying to hoist himself away from pounding dildo. He wanted to release, he wanted to reach his orgasm, and he wanted to feel Victor – inside of him.

 

_“Mm! Mphmm! Mm!”_

 

He let out his muffled moans and groans as he ended up slipping and taking the dildo deeper. The head of the dildo was forcefully spreading his insides while rubbing against his prostate. The dildo was slick and wet. He could feel himself leaking and shivered in anticipation for he knew, _His master is back._

 

Victor understood his Yuri’s wishes. Stripping of his clothes and removing his boxers, Victor strut towards his trembling lover in his birthday suit. Picking up the lube, Victor dripple some of the cool liquid against his pulsing erection.

It had him quiver for a moment as the cooling sensation further stimulated his warm and red manhood. He held his moan while spreading the lube along his length to ensure that it was well coated before wiping the excess against his lover’s red and overly sensitive length.

He ran his lube coated fingers along the base of the cock, twisting the ring that was seated at the base and pulling the cold metal off the pulsing length. At the loss of the ring, Yuri felt free and he came hard.

He spurted in all directions, un-lodging the glass catheter from its place in him. Yuri held his breath and ignored the sensations of the still moving sex machine. All he could think of was his release as his mind went black.

Victor gave Yuri’s balls a light tug before wrapping his hand around the still leaking manhood. He milked the younger man till, the man went limb and just stilled without care that his prostate was still being abused.

Victor smirked at the sight and trailed light pecks along his lover’s over stimulated body until he reached Yuri’s ear. With light blow and bite, Victor chuckled with his low voice. He leaned in, resting his head against his lover’s, inhaling in the intoxicating smell of sweat and lust from Yuri.

_“You came just from my touch. Are you tired or would you like more? Yuri, what do you want me to do, my love?”_

The brunet moaned against the gag in an attempt to reply.

_“I will remove your blindfold and gag, so tell me, Моя любовь, what is it that you want me to do?”_

 

“Ahhh… Hahh… I – I want you to pound me. To mess up my insides, to make me so sore that I am unable to do anything. I want you to fill me up with nothing but your cum. _Impregnate me, Victor. Please, Vitya~_ ”

 

At those words and his nickname, rolling off his lover’s tongue, Victor almost came. If it were not for his control and experience, Victor might have been reduced to nothing but a mere virgin. _Yuri, you have no idea what you do to. My love, my drug…_

_But… I won’t make things easier for you~_

With that, Victor turned the sex machine to its maximum setting. The dildo started to pound mercilessly into Yuri who started to thrash around. With his mouth agape and eyes widened by the sudden speed, Yuri gripped against the pole while moving his hips in rhythm with the thrusts. He could not stop screaming and moan, shaking his hips while staring into Victor’s clear cerulean orbs.

_Beg, Yuri. Beg for it. Come on, once you said those magic words, I will do as you wish._

_“Vitya, Ah! Vitya! I want yo-your cock. Please, Vitya. Ma-mark me with your cum, mark me. Make me remember your shape, your width and girth. Vitya, my master.”_

_Your wish is my command._

Victor stopped the machine after Yuri came once more, this time just from penetration alone. He gently untied the ropes on Yuri’s ankles and released the cuff. Before Yuri could collapse in exhaustion, Victor picked him up and thrusted into the leaking and ready hole.

Yuri jerked at the sudden intrusion and gripped onto Victor’s shoulders. Yuri’s legs had been thrown to the side and Victor was pounding mercilessly into the warm heat from between his legs. With a tight grip on Yuri’s hips, Victor hoisted the body closer to his chest while trapping the boneless male against the pole.

 

Yuri could feel Victor pulsing in him, drilling deeper into his insides once more abusing his prostate. This was unlike the dildo. This was warm, this was real, this was Victor’s love. Yuri tangled his fingers in Victor’s soft silver strands.

Even though both parties were currently engaged in a rough love making session, they could not look away from each other. They were both lost in the eyes of the other, reading the love, craving the need. The lust between them was nothing but an addition to their bond.

 

They are a pair of retired skaters, having countless of medals under their belt in ice-skating but that doesn’t lessen their competitive streak with one another. They live in a big house by St Petersburg with their numerous poodles, making a living as coaches.

They are known as the idiotic couple, always together, stuck at the hips and never far. That is simply because, they fell for no one but each other.

They love each other and there was no clear indication that says it than the glistering gold rings on their fingers.

They have been married for 5 years, engaged for 3, and knew each other for almost 9 years.

They have no kids, but they are planning on adopting.

 

It was a life that started separated and would end with nothing less than together. As the two smiled even at the midst of their intense love, they closed the distance with hungry kisses of need.

There was nothing more that they need apart from each other.

 

Victor twirled his tongue along Yuri’s, tugging it into his moist cavern to suck and taste. This sweet addictive taste of strawberries made his heart flutter for he knew that he was the only one who was able to taste it.

Their kiss turned brutal as Victor tried to satisfy his inner desire for the Japanese. _More. More. I need more. I want more. Yuri… Oh Yuri~_ Victor’s thrusts took up speed and soon, he felt his orgasm took over.

He held this lover’s hips against him while sucking the life out of the younger man. He released himself deep inside the almost exhausted man. For one who always had more stamina than him on the ice, Victor felt extremely satisfied and accomplished for being able to conquer his stamina monster.

Watching his lover gasp for air and almost falling off into a slumber, Victor readjusted the man so that he could pull out. However…

_“Stay. I want to sleep knowing that you are in me. I want to stay connected to you. I want to be one with you. Always.”_

_Ohh, Моя любовь… You really have no idea what you do to me…_

“Next time, I want you to fuck me, _Моя любовь.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I am wondering if i should include victor's version here... hmm as in would you all want to see Victor and the sex machine or not? I can't decide.
> 
> But anyway, thank you for reading!! Feel free to comment below, kudos and read all my other works!! Have a nice day!!
> 
> PS: You can find me at [Tumblr](http://buoyantblithe.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/buoyantfloats)


End file.
